A Sneaky Date
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Peatrice decides to invite Link on a date in disguise of a mission for him! But as the date goes on, with these two lovebirds slowly begin to fall for each other? Link x Peatrice
1. Asking Link Out

I bet you guys didn't expect me to do a Legend of Zelda story here, but guess what? I'm doing it! Anyway, this is based around a certain side quest you can do in 'Skyward Sword'. That was always my favorite mission in that game and I figured, why not do a story based around Link x Peatrice? For fans of various Link pairings, I do respect your choice of pairings, so all I ask is that you respect my choice Link pairing, okay? Let's get this started with the first chapter, shall we? Also, for people who want Link mute... I'm a fan of having him mute as well, but for this story, I think him talking would just be a little more interesting. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was another boring day in the world of Skyloft. In the Bazaar, most people were busy buying some new items or getting their fortunes told from the various eccentric shopkeepers in town... all the while, there was one little shop in the near corner that, while not too busy, was almost always empty. And behind the counter, just sitting in her stool, bored out of her mind as per usual, was a young woman with blonde hair, elf ears and wearing a white bandana on her head. She was also wearing a green with orange polka dot shirt with purple sleeves, an apron with a keyhole in the center, blue pants and brown shoes.

This particular woman hummed to herself as she kept an eye out for the door, wondering if "he" was coming soon. Nervously, she tapped her fingers on the counter, waiting, and waiting.

At first glance, people would believe that Peatrice was a rude person to just about anybody that would approach her, and one would indicate that she was mostly like this because she hated her job of being the Item Check girl. While it was true that being the Item Check girl was a boring job for her, to Peatrice, she was only rude to people because she didn't quite know how to approach them... and that approach caused most people to turn their back to her... but for some reason... one of these people that she was a bit rude to was always different. Despite her attitude towards him, the boy would just return a smile to her and thank her for her services. She didn't realize it at the time, but her heart always raced faster whenever he came by... the boy in the green tunic... she guessed that the boy was a recent graduate from the Knight's Academy...

And recently, she was starting to blush in terms of thinking about the sweet boy that always thanked her for the services... before she could think about him any further, though, she spotted him coming towards the entrance. She almost jumped up in excitement, but decided to restrain herself for the moment as the boy looked around. Her excitement grew a little when the boy approached the Item Check.

"Good morning." The boy smiled as the girl stood up straight.

"G-good morning!" Peatrice smiled in excitement. "My, you seem a little exhausted. Are you feeling okay... Link?"

Link blinked in surprise upon seeing the Item Check's shopkeeper smiling towards him. "You seem to be in a good mood today, er, Miss..."

Peatrice suddenly realized that in all the times the boy came and visited the Item Check, she had never gave him her name. She figured she may as well start now. "Peatrice. Sorry, I guess I learned your name from the other shopkeepers, but you never learned mine."

"Oh." Link said as he blushed a little. "Well, I was wondering if you can put this away for me for the time being."

Peatrice noticed Link putting down his Bomb Bag on the counter. "Try to be careful with it, I don't want any bombs spilling out and blowing up on your delicate face."

Peatrice giggled upon hearing Link say those words. "My, my, such a gentleman. Thank you for warning me, Link!"

As Peatrice carefully lifted the Bomb Bag and put it on the shelf with Link's other items, she couldn't help but notice Link was a little exhausted. "Have you been doing some battling lately?"

"Well... you might say that..." Link said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Peatrice asked in curiosity.

Link paused as he looked at the pretty Item Check girl's face, pondering on whether or not he should tell her about his adventures. "Well, as you may have heard, Zelda has been captured and taken to the surface world, and I've been back and forth on that. It's sort of a long story."

"I got time." Peatrice said, genuinely interested.

Link perked up a little as he felt the spirit in his sword nudging him a little, but ignored it as he gave a smile. "Well, where do I begin..."

And so, Link proceeded to tell Peatrice the story about how he went and explored a few different lands in the surface world below the sky as the Item Check girl's eyes widened in interest, more and more. The more she heard the story, the more she became genuinely interested in him... and before she knew it, her heart had began racing once again.

By the time Link finished up with his recent run-in with Zelda and how he distracted Ghirahim long enough for the Sheikah and Zelda to get into the time portal of the past, Peatrice became so intrigued with the story that she gave a warm smile. "Wow, Link, that is a very big story to swallow."

"Yeah, and I still need to make preparations before I return to the Sealed Grounds to get some more answers... but I need a little break first, so that I can give myself some time to think..." Link sighed.

"Well... I can tell you're a hero..." Peatrice beamed... before sighing. "Of course, I can understand why you'd want to save your girlfriend..."

Link blinked in confusion. "Girlfriend? You mean Zelda? She's... not actually my girlfriend."

Peatrice's eyes widened as she looked up. "Then what IS your relationship with her? From what I've heard, you two were always together..."

"Maybe so, but... just as good friends, that's all. I never even CONSIDERED her as a girlfriend even once..." Link said.

"Really?" Peatrice's eyes widened in interest as she started to go into thought.

"Well, I kept you longer than I should have, I probably should be getting more items for the journey ahead..." Link said as he was about to turn and leave.

"W-wait!" Peatrice called out as Link stopped and turned towards her. "Uh... I was wondering, are you going to be staying for a while?"

"Well... only for a couple of days. Why?" Link asked.

Peatrice blushed a bit as she paused to think. "I was wondering... could you help me with something tonight?"

Link raised an eyebrow... but smiled as he said, "I'm always happy to help anyone in their time of need..."

Peatrice beamed as she said, "Great! Meet me tonight at the Bazaar! I promise you, you won't regret coming over..."

Link paused in confusion, but smiled as he said, "Then I'll see you tonight, Peatrice!"

"Good bye for now... Link..." Peatrice blushed as she watched Link leave. As soon as she noticed Link was gone, she gave a small swoon as she fell off her stool. She couldn't believe it, but she had managed to score a date with Link, and he didn't even realize it! Now all that was left to do was wait for tonight...

* * *

 _"Master, are you sure it was a good idea to accept Peatrice's offer just like that?"_

"She was in need of help, Fi. You know I always like to help people whenever they need it." Link pointed out as he turned over his shoulder towards his sword.

 _"Well, I won't stop you from your decision, but I just want to point out an observation. Have you noticed Peatrice was... different today?"_

"I noticed it too... but you know what, Fi? I don't think it's going to be a problem." Link gave a smile. "Whatever is going on, I just have to go with the punches, right?"

Silence came, before a heavy sigh followed.

 _"You are probably right. I guess we'll see where it goes..."_

* * *

And with that, the first chapter has come to an end! How did you guys like it? There will be more to come, so don't miss out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. A Quiet Evening Walk

Admittingly, I should have made this a one-shot, but part of me wanted to make this a multi-chapter... only problem is, I put it off for quite a while, so I didn't have much planned for this story than I thought. However, I'm still going to complete this story, even if it is pretty short! You'll see why in the final author's note! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Later that night, Peatrice was sitting by the Bazaar's entrance, patiently waiting for the boy she had a crush on to come over. She was thankful enough that her father was off doing some errands at the Lumpy Pumpkin tonight, and she assured him that she would be fine for the night. So, that was her father taken care of and done with... all that stood in the way of her and Link was if he was running a little late... which at the moment, he was. The girl gave a frown as she put her hands on her face, looking as bored as she normally was when she gets behind the counter. Still, she couldn't complain. She didn't exactly tell him a time, just the place.

Peatrice groaned as she held her head, just wondering, oh, wondering when Link was going to get here. Sure, she knew that nighttime was pretty dangerous, what with the Keese, Chuchus and Remlits going around at night, especially when the Remlits turned pretty feral. She barely went outside, but knew those creatures were nothing but trouble at night. Still, she kept close to the Bazaar, waiting patiently and patiently...

"Sorry, I'm late!"

Her eyes lit up as she turned to the left to see the familiar, panting blonde haired hero in the green tunic, a little bit out of breath as he approached the blonde haired woman. Peatrice grinned as she got up. "Link, where have you been?"

"Sorry. I had to take care of a few errands for a few friends at the Academy." Link sighed. "You know how it is, running a few side errands here and there, but here I am now. How may I be of assistance, m'lady?"

As Link offered his arm, Peatrice gave a giggle as she happily took it. "Such a gentleman, aren't you, Link? Well, I'm glad you came around. I'm hoping to take a walk around the entire area of Skyloft tonight, but with the monsters acting the way they are, it's hard to go out these days, you understand."

"Heh, yeah..." Link chuckled nervously as the blonde haired girl in the white shawl giggled.

"Oh, darling, you must assist me in a nice, evening walk, just the two of us alone." Peatrice giggled. "Would you be willing to go along with me?"

Link paused as he looked at the blonde haired girl suspiciously. "What's the catch?"

Peatrice giggled. "No catch. But I wouldn't mind just having this small walk alone, just you and me together. Please, Link? Believe it or not, you're the only person I can actually talk to and trust around here."

Link blushed a bit as he looked over at Peatrice as he thought about it for a few minutes. After a moment, Link gave a grin as he turned to Peatrice. "If it makes you feel safe... sure. I'll take you around Skyloft for a little while."

Peatrice squealed in delight as she looked ready to walk. "Then what are we standing around here for? Lead the way, darling!"

The blonde haired elvin boy blushed in embarrassment, but nodded as he and Peatrice started to go along their way.

As the two were walking together, past some of the houses that had some lights on but not enough to keep their doors open. Peatrice paused nervously as she turned towards Link, blushing a little as she said, "Link? Thanks for doing this. I know it takes a lot of time from your busy schedule, but to have this... between us... I feel... pretty safe around you."

Link turned towards the girl and smiled as he whispered, "There, there. You'll be fine, Peatrice. Just remember, I'm here to protect you."

"Oh, you!" Peatrice laughed as she shoved Link a little bit before the two of them continued walking together. As they started going up the steps to the Academy, Peatrice turned to Link as she decided to bring up something important. "You told me earlier in the day that Zelda isn't your girlfriend, right?"

"That is correct. At least, as far as I know." Link said. "I don't know, she says she likes me, but then she pushes me off buildings and off the land each time..."

Peatrice frowned as she turned towards Link. "That doesn't sound like someone who likes you."

"Maybe not, but she does it in good gesture. It's sort of a inside thing with me and her." Link chuckled... but paused as he looked down. "But I don't know. Zelda and I are good friends, no denying it, but I don't know if she's someone I'm looking for in a... romantic sort of way."

"Really?" Peatrice looked up to the male Hylian in curiosity. "What do you look for in a girl?"

"H-huh?" Link asked in surprise as he turned to Peatrice.

"I-I'm just asking... just in case I might meet someone like that." Peatrice blushed.

Link paused as he and Peatrice continued walking around the areas of Skyloft. "Honestly, I'm not even sure about it. In fact, I haven't even thought about girls since this adventure started... I mean, I thought it was difficult enough graduating from the Academy, but then to get thrown into this adventure? I'll be honest, Peatrice, I haven't thought about girls all that much. But..." Peatrice looked up as Link continued. "If I were to meet my ideal someone, they'd have to be pretty understand of my goals, my accomplishments, and I'd like to treat them with the same respect that they would give me. I don't ever want to boast... unlike Groose… but even I'm content in staying anywhere with someone once I find an easy way to settle..."

"Hmmmm…" Peatrice paused as she and Link stopped in front of the entrance to the Waterfall Cave. "I see..."

Link paused as he noticed the familiar entrance to a cave in which he had rescued his Loftwing, Airpona, from just before the Wing Ceremony. Peatrice, on the other hand, looked with curiosity as she gave a grin. "Say, Link, why don't we take a walk inside the cave?"

"Are you sure about this?" Link frowned as he looked at Peatrice. "There are plenty of monsters living in that cave, I don't want you to get hurt..."

Peatrice giggled as she held the boy's hand. "Exactly why you have a sword, silly! You're my protector, remember?"

"I-" Link started to argue, before pausing as he looked over at the eager Peatrice… before sighing. "I guess you have a point. All right, just stay close and you'll be fine."

Peatrice squealed happily once again as she told the elvin boy, "Anything for you, darling..."

Link blushed furiously, but regardless of that, the two of them went in the cave as they took a look around, taking in the quiet atmosphere and the pretty waterfall as it flowed down in the distance, down to the bottom. There were a few troubles with some Keese, but nothing that Link couldn't take care of quickly. Pretty soon, Link and Peatrice sat together by the waterfall as the two Hylians stared at it.

"The waterfall sure looks pretty at this time of night, doesn't it?" Peatrice said quietly as Link blushed.

The boy looked over at the waterfall, then towards Peatrice as she gave a small smile. Link blushed even more as he gave a warm smile towards the Item Check girl. "Yeah, it's very pretty..."

Peatrice giggled as the two of them leaned closer together... and Peatrice laid her head down on Link's lap, happily snuggling next to the boy, much to his embarrassment. But, Link didn't find himself complaining... in fact, he felt pretty... happy around the girl, more comfortable with her than he ever was with Zelda. He looked down at the snuggling Peatrice in delight as he couldn't help but wonder, if things were over, maybe Peatrice… but he paused. Even though he knew he was on an adventure, would having a girlfriend be worth it?

Link thought about this as he stroked Peatrice's hair, much to her delight. On one hand, Peatrice seems to enjoy his company, and Link was happy to be near her. On the other hand, he knew the world was at stake, and he knew his friends, along with his home, could very well be in trouble. He paused as he looked down towards Peatrice, wondering what to do. It seemed he needed more time to think about his choices, but Link felt pretty happy around Peatrice. At this moment, he thought that, if things went in the way they were going, maybe he and the Item Check girl could have something together... something to keep in mind for the future...

* * *

A little later that night, Peatrice and Link were walking back to Peatrice's home as Link gave a nod. "I hope you had a good time, Peatrice."

"I had fun." Peatrice happily smiled. "Especially since I had someone walking around to protect me. Tee hee!"

Link laughed as well as he put a hand on his shoulder. "Well, I'm happy to help out at any time..."

"Hey, Link... if you're not too busy... can we have another walk? Tomorrow night?" Peatrice blushed. "Don't worry. I promise we'll go somewhere new."

Link looked over towards the blonde haired Hylian girl in surprise, before giving a warm smile. "Sure. I'd be more than happy to assist you..."

Peatrice grinned as she leaned towards Link's face and pecked him on the cheek, surprising the boy as he blushed. "Oh, I'm so happy to hear you say that, darling! Well, if you're not busy, I'll see you tomorrow at the Item Check?"

"Sure." Link nodded as Peatrice went inside, but not before turning her head and giving a sly wink.

As Link started to depart to go find a bed somewhere to sleep in, Fi came out of the sword as she examined Link thoroughly. _"Master, I can confirm that you have quite the eye for the Item Check girl."_

"Well..." Link blushed a bit as Fi looked in surprise... before sighing.

 _"Your secret is safe with me... though I wouldn't want to be in your shoes when Zelda finds out..."_ Fi explained as she went back to the Master Sword.

Link paused as he looked back towards Peatrice's house and paused. Fi was just joking... right?

* * *

As for Peatrice herself, she had never felt happier than she felt tonight. "Oh, my darling knight Link, how romantic of you to take me out on the town... and to think, you're doing it again tomorrow! Oh, Link, you truly are a brave knight..."

Peatrice sighed happily as she went into her bed and fell asleep, knowing that tomorrow was going to be another great day for her... little realizing that things were about to get a little crazy...

But that was another story... for another time.

* * *

 **Orange Ratchet Story**

 **"That's All, Folks!"**

 **An Orange-Ratchet Fanfiction**

* * *

And that is it for this story! How did you guys like it? Time for my final thoughts!

As I said before, I originally conceived this story to be longer than it was, but I didn't know how to make this story mutli-chaptered, and well, I kind of wished I combined both chapters to make it a one-shot instead. Oh well, no use crying over spilt milk. That being said, one of my favorite Link pairings IS Link x Peatrice from Skyward Sword, and I always wanted to write for this pairing, so I figured, why not give it a try? Well, I'm happy I managed to do it, because it at least gets it off my belt. Will there be more Link x Peatrice in the future? Who knows? For now, just wait and see! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a very wonderful day!


End file.
